School Time
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Well Yami and Hikari Trunks are now stuck in school...Now they have had a fight, and Vegeta is getting annoyed in this humor fic...See what Trouble the two begin to cause....
1. Chapter 1

Notes for the Reader

* * *

This is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks sharing a body idea is mine.  
Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**School days**

Well it happened. His mother finally decided, it was time to stick him back in school. So what choice did he really have?

-Flashback-

"You two boys are still boys, and you need to be back in school. (Bulma looked at the young kid and though he was the only one she saw, she knew her older son had to be there as well-and of course Older Trunks was there, but not to where she could see him- Which was a good thing cause if she did she would have hollered at him for the shocked expression he currently had on his face. And in fact young Trunks was holding his breath trying not to laugh) The semester has started and you are going to be in school when that bell rings, you hear me, Trunks" Bulma

-End of Flashback-

So here he is in a class full of regular boys, in a regular school, listening to a regular idiot attempt to teach them math.

Little Trunks just stared at the board, though nothing was sinking in. Probably because he wasn't really listening

Well he was listening, but not to the teacher

… (So anyways that was when I decided to just blow the thing up, and though it didn't fix the problem, it made me feel better) Trunks continuing to talk

(Why didn't you just fix the cable?) Little Trunks to Trunks via mind link

Little Trunks sat in the desk with his head resting on his folded hands in a prayer like manor.

Other people who saw him just thought he was paying attention, and that he was such a good model like student, on occasion he would take the notes down his teacher would write on the bored and the girls in the class would just stare at him thinking that he was most handsome student in the school even the older girls liked him as well.

(In my time?...We didn't have any to fix with, I mean you can attempt to fix things, but if you don't have the supplies (Trunks shrugging his shoulders) then its hard….What, did someone call you…or me?) Trunks looking down at his hikari

Trunks was in ghost like form next to his hikari, and the two looked over at the teacher just to see him glaring at the young boy

"Briefs….Trunks you need to pay attention…" Teacher pointing at the young boy

"Okay" Little Trunks said with a mock grin

Trunks just smirked in a Vegeta like manor

"I see…Well come and answer this problem" Teacher pointing to the board

(Whatever) Trunks slowly getting up in a purposely slow manor, He then slowly walked to the board almost similar to his fathers walk

The girls in the class swooned at his manor

"Oh he is a cute one" Girl 1

"I love his hair" Girl 2

"It looks so soft" Girl 1

Trunks lightly blushed at the comments but he was at the board and no one saw

((Yes little Hikari you are sooooo handsome, I have to admit I think your cute too)) Trunks to little Trunks

(Gee, can it be because I look like your?) Little Trunks looking sideways to his Yami

((Yeah that's it)) Trunks kicking back against the Black board and closing his eyes

Trunks looked at the problem and scratched his head

(Maybe I **should** have paid attention Yami, I don't know the answer) Little Trunks to Trunks

He glared at the problem, then his Yami told him the answer and how to show the work for it

The young boy answered the problem and went back to his seat. He folded his arms and closed his eyes proud of the work he did

The teacher glared at his work then went up to the board. He stared at it again then went into his briefcase and pulled out his calculator and did some figures on it….Finally the other students were glaring at the teacher expecting him to say something…

* * *

After about five minutes the teacher went out of the classroom and in came another teacher with him

The other teacher began to do calculations on her calculator

Twenty minutes then went by and the two teachers were talking amongst themselves

**Finally **

"Trunks please tell us…What is this formula you used for this equation?" Teacher 2

She bat her eyes expectantly

"What's it to you" Little Trunks glared at her

"Excuse me young man" Teacher 2 in a bit of a huff for no student is aloud to talk back to a teacher

The girls in the classroom swooned

"Oh he's a bad boy" Girl 4 giggled

"Just my type" Girl 3

The teachers cleared their throats

"Trunks you are to show her respect" Teacher in a strong and firm tone

"Then she better show me some" Little Trunks folding his arms and looked sideways at nothing in particular

Little Trunks got up and left the class room

In truth he didn't want to leave, but since little Trunks was feeling the annoyance, and frustration of Trunks himself he figured he better get out of their before Trunks took over and got them both kicked out.

* * *

…

Feeling the need for air and space little Trunks made his way to the open window in a teacher's classroom. The janitor just left the room to clean; the moping he did needed to be aired out so the window was open. Using F Trunks speed they made their way out the window and up to the roof.

Their was a soft breeze which moved Trunks bangs softly

After awhile since he hadn't heard from his Yami, Little Trunks called out to him

"So what has you so quiet?" Little Trunks asked to him aloud since they were alone

"Nothing…" Yami Trunks came out and sat next to Little Trunks on the rooftop

The wind blew his bangs and the sunlight made his eyes shade a lighter blue

It was times like these when Little Trunks would wonder if he was at all similar to his future self.

((How can we be at all the same..)) Little Trunks thinking to himself, but Trunks caught on his train of thought

There really wasn't much his hikari could keep from him; still since he himself was more powerful there was a lot that he could keep from his hikari.

"We are, especially now" Trunks giving him a sideways smile

"You caught that huh" Little Trunks a little shocked

"Uh huh" Trunks giving him a little smile

"…" Little Trunks "How did you do that problem? The writings are a bit different in your time"

Trunks looked up and out onto the town

"Yami?" Little Trunks Flying in front of him to get his attention "I asked you a question"

(((Feisty little thing))) Trunks to himself

"Well" Little Trunks putting his hands on his hips similar to his mother

"I heard you read the word problem to yourself, and I figured it out" Trunks saying in general and smiling

"How" Little Trunks asked questionly

"Well the problem was if a ball bounces three times will the ball bounce equal distances each time" Trunks began

Little Trunks grew wide eyed and just watched his Yami tell him how he got the answer

"And in all actuality…It would" Trunks

"???...How?" Little Trunks

"Well it would bounce once in this time, in another paralleled time it would bounce, and in another time it would as well making the ball bounce the three times. Therefore the answer is yes it would bounce the equal distance each time….right" Trunks looking at his Hikari expectantly

"Uh…Yami that wasn't exactly it….and besides I bet the teachers weren't expecting that number you gave as the answer…They wanted us to use the formula in the book and then answer the question" Little Trunks putting a hand to his head in a "I don't believe this look"

"…" Trunks (((Well at least now I know why we didn't have school in my time))) Trunks to himself (((They need manuals for all the books…….If I destroyed all the…)))

"Mom sent us here so we better not get into trouble" Little Trunks

Trunks was amazed that Little Trunks could tell what he was thinking and just smiled at the little guy who planted himself back next to him

"Besides they'll probably let us out early so the teachers can figure out your answer" Little Trunks said smiling

"…" Trunks blushed a bit from the embarrassment and as he was about to apologize his thoughts were interrupted by an announcement

Due to…Difficulties school will be dismissed for the day…We **HOPE** to see you all bright and early tomorrow and please review your packets for **MID-TERM** examsThank you

At this point in time the school bell rang and the kids ran out of the buildings from all directions

"You would to think this was a prison for kids" Trunks seeing the kids run from the school in all directions and some kids even opened the windows on the first level and jump out to catch up with their friends

"Well that's what school is" Little Trunks a little amazed by Trunks' perception

"…" Trunks getting up "Well since school is out…What should we do?"

Little Trunks stopped to think then looked at Trunks

"Let's go….." Little Trunks smiling

Another note to the readers 

  
I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

**If you liked it, let me know and I'll post Chapter 2**

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know  
If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused review it and I will answer your questions.  
I hope you all enjoyed the story QOD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Mom sent us here so we better not get into trouble" Little Trunks

Trunks was amazed that Little Trunks could tell what he was thinking and just smiled at the little guy who planted himself back next to him

"Besides they'll probably let us out early so the teachers can figure out your answer" Little Trunks said smiling

"…" Trunks blushed a bit from the embarrassment and as he was about to apologize his thoughts were interrupted by an announcement

...

--/Due to…Difficulties school will be dismissed for the day…We HOPE to see you all bright and early tomorrow and please review your packets for MID-TERM exams...Thank you\--

...

At this point in time the school bell rang and the kids ran out of the buildings from all directions

"You would to think...this was a prison for kids" Trunks seeing the kids run from the school

"Well that's what school is" Little Trunks

"…" Trunks getting up "Well since school is out…What should we do?"

Little Trunks stopped to think then looked at Trunks

"Let's go….." Little Trunks smiling

* * *

Later that Day around Lunch Time

...

Hikari and Yami Trunks left school and did a little training before going home

Little Trunks wasn't in a good mood and he was quiet the whole time going home

"Is something wrong?" Trunks

"…" Hikari

"Little me?" Trunks coming out is ghostlike form as they entered their room

"!!" Hikari taken aback as he suddenly appeared in front of him

"I would to think you'd be used to this already" Trunks putting his hands on his hips and glaring at him

"?...Hey what's that glare for?" Hikari Trunks getting in fighting stance

"You completely ignored me all the way home" Trunks saying what he needed to and turned his head to the side

"I WAS CONCENTRATING" Hikari getting upset

"For what?" Trunks turning back to him

"-sigh-On this stupid thing, its almost lunch time and I have to do a science project for tomorrow then we have midterms as well….Its my first day of school I don't know what's going on…..Hey! I know lets build a time machine" Little Trunks getting excited and running over to his Yami

"…Uh" Trunks uncrossing his arms and looking at him

"We can make a real one and…." Little Trunks going on

"Ugrrr….HIKARI!" Yami Trunks shouted as he got the attention of the child who ran over "We can't build a time machine…can you imagine the mess that would create"

Little Trunks blinked a few times "I don't believe this; you just don't want to help me"

"I never said that" Trunks looking at him

"Fine if you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself" Little Trunks yelled at him

"You **can't **do it all alone" Trunks trying to make his point across

"I **CAN** TO….INTO YOUR CHAMBER NOW!" Hikari Trunks yelled

"Uh" Trunks surprised

Suddenly a blue like fog came out of Little Trunks and wrapped itself around Trunks in a circular manner beginning from his feet up to his head. Yami Trunks felt a binding throughout his body and he was dragged back to his soul room.

...

"Ugr…The little brat just doesn't understand" Yami growling to himself

Yami Trunks went to his bedroom in his soul room and plopped himself onto his bed

"Well guess I may as well get ready…." Trunks relaxing a bit

Trunks pulled out a manga and began to read it

"May as well get some ideas for his project….The kid may get started on it-sighing a bit- but his attention span is short when dealing with one thing too long." Trunks reading the page and flipping the page to the right going onto the next page

* * *

**AND IN HIS BEDROOM**

"I can't believe him not wanting to help" Little Trunks said as he stormed around his bedroom…anyways I guess I better get some supplies" Little Trunks opened his door and out into the hall

Going down the steps Krillin ran up to him

"Hey Trunks!" Krillin came up to him all happy

In His Soul Chamber

Trunks heard Krillin and sat up in bed, he waved his hand at the wall and he was able to see what his Hikari was seeing, which just happened to be Krillin

"Hey Krillin you remember what the time machine looked like?" Little Trunks asking

Suddenly the all Z warriors in the room stopped talking and looked at him

"Uh, Trunks well I do a little, but why don't you just ask Trunks?" Krillin asked as he put his hands on his hips "I mean the only one who would know everything about that is Trunks himself, right…."

Krillin began to laugh a little and put one hand on top of Trunks' head

"Hurrrr" Trunks growled and put on a Vegeta like glare

Krillin immediately went quiet and took away his hand before he lost it

Trunks began to walk toward the lab door and his walk was exactly like his fathers

Once the lab door shut, the Z warriors looked at each other

"I wonder what that was about." Krillin confused he had a bad feeling but couldn't place it

Just then Bulma came into the room

"Hey have you guys seen Trunks?" Bulma asking seeing them all look at her "What?" she asked with curiosity

"Uh, Bulma he went to your lab probably looking for supplies for his Time Machine" Krillin pointing to her lab

"Oh ok" Bulma

"Uh Bulma it isn't Future Trunks, its Little Trunks" Krillin

"WHAT!!" Bulma

...

...

Bulma went to her lab and saw Trunks gathering up some supplies

"Uh Trunks what are you doing?" Bulma asking her young son

"I have to do a science project for school tomorrow and I want to build a time machine" Trunks

"Well that's a good idea if that's what you decide but be careful, oh and looks like your school called" Bulma

"??...Oh" Trunks

"Yep looks like you have the rest of the week off to do your project and since its Wednesday you have time to study" Bulma

"What really that's awesome" Trunks all excited

"So Trunks do you know how to get started?" Bulma

"….Not really" Trunks looking at the few things he gathered

"Have you asked Trunks for help" Bulma asked carefully

"Were not talking" Trunks said bitterly

"I see, what happened" Bulma

"Nothing" Trunks turning his head away from her

"I see" Bulma said with a bit of a smile "Well Trunks let's go eat then we'll see what we can do"

"'Kay" Little Trunks said as he followed his mother out of the lab

* * *

Little Trunks cleaned up and went to the table; still he wasn't in an eating mood

He sat next to his father and he began to get on his nerves real quick.

Vegeta would see him grab an egg roll then play with it. Trucks' would dunk it in the sauce then use the egg roll to roll the sauce around his dish. Next he'd sigh, and then he'd leave the egg roll alone.

Trunks then grabbed a piece of meat, sigh, and began to take ten minutes to slice it in half between fifty sighs….

By now Vegeta was gritting his teeth as he watched him he wanted to grab the slice of meat and ki blast the thing

Everyone else just moved their plates aside and the maids began to take everything away, then they turned to the little kid

Next without noticing that ALL the Saiyans at the table finished eating whereas he still hadn't started, he just sighed and put his utensils down then sighed again.

"DAMN YOU BOY, ARE YOU DONE YET?" Vegeta saying as he grabbed him by the collar

"Yeah I'm done" Little Trunks said sulking a bit

Without even realizing it, Trunks moved his arm in a easy circular motion and broke out of his fathers grasp

"!" Vegeta shocked

"I don't believe it" Krillin and Goku together

"He did it with ease" Piccolo

Still Trunks didn't even notice anyone was around

"I'm going to watch TV" Little Trunks said as he grabbed a text book and sprawled out in front of the TV with it

(Ugh….now he'll put on the TV and not watch it because he's studying) Vegeta (What the hell is going on with them)

* * *

Trunks opened his book after finding a good movie to listen to. Still he couldn't listen or study his mind was elsewhere

-Sigh- Little Trunks said as he looked at his math book

((I think that's enough of that)) Yami Trunks came out next to him

(Huh?) Hikari Trunks

Yami Trunks came out and looked at his Hikari, Chibi Trunks just looked at him and said nothing

((Okay fine then, don't talk just listen, We don't have enough time to make a time machine, I knew that from the start. It took mom and I years to make mine so I can tell you we don't have the time. Still we can make this…)) Yami Trunks showing a sheet of paper to his hikari

This is something that took Little Trunks' attention

(What is that?) Hikari Trunks look the paper and looked at it

((Something that'll drive father nuts)) Yami Trunks said with an evil look on his face

"Oh, really…." Little Trunks just smiled

...

To be continued in Chapter 3

...

Note to the readers

Thanks for the reviews it is always great to hear from the readers

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.  
If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions.  
I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back later

Thanks for reading QOD


End file.
